Yet Another Five More Short Graybles
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: Cuber spends his last moments before crashing into the sun watching some Graybles! Starring Cinnamon Bun, Peppermint Butler, Lady Rainicorn, Neptr, and Abracadaniel! Can you guess the theme?
1. Bayble Cuber here!

**Yet Another Five More Short Graybles**

by TheOneAndOnly1993

* * *

><p>An intense lilac flame erupted from the command console of a ship; bits of shrapnel and smoking wires charred black scattered into different directions about the room. A siren blared invariably in the background, and swept the room with a red emergency light.<p>

An alien with an impossibly large head and peach-colored skin reached over to grab the camera, somehow managing to hold it in place amidst the chaos happening around him. His bald head had a huge burnt-orange gash running down it, and the funny little antenna on the cap that sat on his head was broken off at the bend, and missing its trademark floating cube. His orange jumpsuit looked like it had been torn on the belly, and hastily resealed with some thick black duct tape still attached to the entire roll hanging at his hip.

Even with the madness ensuing around him, Bayble Cuber still had the gall to smile, very cheerfully I might add. "Greeble bayble grapes, viewer!" he greeted, pausing to lick his lips. "As you can see, I'm in quite the piccolo here. My spaceship is on a collision course with, get this, _the sun!_ Can you believe the irony of it all? Oh, slimmin'..." He burst out laughing, hearty and full of a boundless energy that only he could convey amidst such a crisis. "Well, seeing as I won't be able to get myself out of this jam, howsabout you baybles and I gather 'round the viewer, and spend our last moments watching some Graybles on my holo-pyramid together, hmm? That sound nice?" Cuber took a moment to shake his camera "yes," momentarily knocked off balance by another eruption of lilac flame, spewing from the vents behind him.

Even with Death standing right at his door, Cuber took the time to remind his viewers, "Be sure to pause your viewers and take time to figure out the theme, on the dayble! Ready?" He held up his little glowing holo-pyramid, smiling wide. "Here we _go!"_


	2. Cinnamon Bun and Flame Princess

"Cinnamon Bun," his queen began, her voice coming from inside her bedroom, "when I named you my knight, you swore to be completely honest with me, no matter what."

The pastry's smile was broad, remembering that fateful day like it was only yesterday. "Yes, my queen. I remember."

"Well..." Flame Princess's voice trailed, off sounding rather troubled. When she spoke again, she blurted out very hastily, "I want you to be completely and totally honest with me right now..." Her bedroom door opened, and out stepped the young fire queen. "Does this...dress make me look fat?"

Cinnamon Bun sucked in his lips. _Oh Grod, why me? _He beheld Flame Princess for a moment, his big black eyes trailing up and down her rather generous figure. Her face was aglow, crowned by her thick bonfire-esque hairpiece and complimented by the twin red bangs hanging down the sides of her face. Today Flame Princess had donned herself a lovely orange satin gown that dragged in a long tail of dress at her feet, with poofy peach-colored bits on her shoulders that brought down a pair of straps connected to her big old Elemental Matrix, grafted deep into her breastbone at birth.

She looked as beautiful as ever; as beautiful as a sixteen-year-old girl could be, the knight added as an afterthought. But admittedly, the dress was a little tight on the belly. And Cinnamon Bun could not find it in his heart to hurt the young girl's feelings. _Every man's worst nightmare, _he thought. _I'd rather be tart toting through the Desert of Doom right now._

"CB?" Flame Princess cocked her head.

_OhGrodwhyme? _Cinnamon Bun felt drops of icing roll down his broad face. "Uh...you look..." A brilliant idea suddenly popped into his fully-baked head. "Beauty pageant!"

Flame Princess was flustered. "Wha-? But Cinna-!"

"Come on, it's about to start!" Without warning Cinnamon Bun wrapped his Flame Shielded hand around his queen's wrist, probably break half a dozen laws in doing that, and dragging her through the Fire Keep and into the kingdom's hellish outside.

"Wait! CB!" Flame Princess tried digging her heels into the ground, to stop her champion in his tracks, but that only resulted in tearing brimstone from the streets and leaving behind two depressions trailing behind within the ground.

Cinnamon Bun came to a comically abrupt stop, one so sudden that Flame Princess slammed face-first into his back, and held out a hand at the Fire Kingdom Yearly Beauty Pageant. Several Fire People were strutting their stuff onstage, much to the blase merriment of a whopping seven audience members. "Flame Princess, that is such a beautiful gown you're wearing that you should totally show it off on the catwalk!" he explained breathlessly.

Flame Princess just finished regaining her bearings as he finished; she shook her head, blinked a couple times, and then frowned at her knight. "Cinnamon Bun," she growled, actually making the pastry flinch, "I _know _this is a nice dress. All's I'm asking is if it makes me..." She nervously eyed the disinterested pageant patrons, then her father and Don John, still locked away in their lantern on wheels and were being forced to begrudgingly spectate the show.

Flame Princess leaned closer to Cinnamon Bun, pulling him closer with her little hands and whispered, "._..if it makes me look fat_."

"What? Fat!?"

Somehow, by some witchcraft most like, Flame King had overheard his daughter's murmurings, and now the entire pageant and all seven spectators had their eyes on Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun.

Flame King laughed. "Daughter! I didn't recognize you, for you see, I mistook you for a beached whale in a dress." He burst out laughing, slamming his hand across his knee. "Can't hurt me! Honesty policy!" he jeered. The ex-king blew a fiery raspberry at the bemused fire queen.

At the king's right, Don John rolled in his sleep, missing the entire display. But everyone else had their eyes wide and on Flame Princess. Cinnamon Bun's jaw fell open, completely aghast at what he just heard, and he slowly turned to face his friend.

Flame Princess looked to him with a furrowed brow. "So this dress _does_ make me look fat," she stated firmly.

Her voice showed no indication of hurt or anger, and even so Cinnamon Bun hesitated over a direct response. "Uh, well...my queen...maybe it does...sorta...perhaps..." His entire body began to tremble, until his fear just became too much to contain. "_It does! _You look like a sunburnt dough boy!Oh, _pleasedon'thurtme_!"

Flame Princess shook her head and sighed, seemingly ashamed of her knight's poor display of honesty. At least for a moment, that's what he assumed. "My own father is more honest than you, CB." She walked past, leaving Cinnamon Bun in shame, until she stopped and clasped him on the shoulder to dramatically whisper in his ear, "I expected better from you."

She walked away, giggling and leaving Cinnamon Bun feeling like he was a halfwit once more. "I guess I'll just wear something a bit looser," said the queen. "You know, I could really go for some - "


	3. Peppermint Butler and Princess Bubblegum

"Tea! Pep-But! _Tea me_!"

Like the dutiful butler that he was, Pepper jogged to his princess, his exhales ragged and squeaky, holding in his hands a little tea cup. The liquid inside sloshed and splashed about with every step, despite Pep's efforts to keep it steady. When he arrived at her side, Peppermint Butler had to stand on his tiptoes and tilt the cup to PB's mouth, as both of her hands were occupied, wrestling with the controls of some nightmarish mechanical bauble she had recently concocted.

Much to both of their disdain, only a little drop of tea dripped from the teacup, which landed on the white lapel of Bubblegum's lab coat.

"Peps, what the jam, dude!?" she hollered, not at her stained lab coat (which she had hundreds of, with one already being retrieved by Peppermint Butler from across the room), but at the butler's clumsiness. "I'm stressed the math out right now, and you know what happens when PB doesn't get her chamomile!"

Peppermint Butler knew full well, and he could easily see how his princess fared right now, with the bags hanging under her eyes and the disheveled state of her bubblegum hair. Even so, Peps himself was beginning to be stressed out to, as he looked as well as her right about now, but with his suit torn and stained in a hundred different places.

He tried his best to play off his annoyance with a sigh. "Apologies...princess..." He looked up at her with weary, bitter eyes, at the princess still grappling the two metal control sticks. "Maybe we'd both do well if we take a break," he suggested.

Princess Bubblegum let out a gasp like she was simultaneously running out of air and had just uncovered his dark activities. "And let this device donk out after days of hard work?!" she screeched, then turning back to her controls, growled, "No way!"

The harshness of her voice was like a whip on Peppermint Butler's exhausted, caustic state of mind, and he, who was usually so level-headed, suddenly snapped out with, "How important is this thing anyway?! You haven't even told me, Prubs! We've been working for, like, _five freaking days_ and you still haven't told me! Who the fudge does that!?"

"You're on thin ice, Butler!" warned Bubblegum, poking him hard in the forehead with the toe of her boot. "And if you _must_ know, this is a _Tectonic Plate Shiftotron. _I'm trying to calibrate it in hopes that it could move the Sugar Mountains surrounding my kingdom."

Peppermint Butler gave her the driest of deadpan stares. "That's dumb."

"It is _not_! If I can get them to move, I'll be able to expand our walls and make the Candy Kingdom even bigger. Stupid, dumb, _THING!" _PB jerked the two control rods about and kicked the device in the chassis. A loud groan was heard from inside the device, and a tremor was felt in the very walls of the castle.

"Impressive," quipped the butler. Bubblegum delivered another sharp kick to the thing's chassis. "Graceful." The machine groaned again, and a puff of smoke blew from inside the console and blackened the princess's face. Pepper smiled thinly. "Doesn't seem to be working so well."

"Oh, shut up." PB looked off to the side and rubbed her face into her shoulder, leaving behind a black, sooty stain.

"I bet I can move those mountains faster than this piece of junk!"

Bubblegum let out her best callous laugh. "Ha! With what? _A spoon_?"

Peppermint Butler folded his arms and scowled at his princess. "Yeah, with a spoon!"

"Then do it!"

"I will!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine, _Mo-mo!"

PB gasped. "You-You're a Mo-mo, Mo-mo! No, _your mom's _a Mo-mo!"

"_You are my mom!"_

"Just get outside and start spooning, Peps!"

Peppermint Butler scuttled out of the lab, but didn't make straight for the stairwell that led to the castle courtyard. Instead, he ran further down the hall, to his own bedroom. He slammed the door shut and twisted the deadbolt. When Pepper turned, he was given a little start at the unexpected presence of Starchy.

The butler smiled a little, opened his mouth to say something but stopped before uttering a word. He smelled it in the air, something about Starchy's aura. And his eyes, they were...black, black with red slits dividing them in the middle. And that's not even mentioning the gravedigger's teeth, all sharp and pointed, filed like they were made to tear flesh. Peppermint Butler recognized the being possessing his friend as none other than...

"Ogdoad." His eyes narrowed.

"Sup, bra?" said Starchy's body, but a deep, guttural voice. "Looks like you're having some dumb-baby momma issues."

Peppermint Butler frowned, in no mood for the demon's games. "What do you want, Ogdoad? You're here on your own will, and I'm sure it's not to give me the key to the Shadow Realm. And get out of Starchy's body, man! You don't know where that thing's been!"

"I'm here to cut a deal," said Ogdoad, smiling a thin, toothy sneer with Starchy's mustachioed face. "I'll move those mountains for you _if, _and only if, you give me your precious princess's soul. What'll it be, loyal butler?"

Peppermint Butler didn't even give it half a second thought before saying, "No."

Ogdoad was more than taken aback; he was completely flustered. "Wha-_What?_ But...But she overworks you! Here, here, I'll throw in the key to the Shadow Realm as a bonus!" Starchy's hand stretched out, and in a burst of flame a black iron key materialized floating in his palm.

"Tempting, but my answer's the same." Peppermint Butler waved it off. "No deal, man. I ain't gonna wreck Prubs's life just to get into the Shadow Realm. I'll find a way to get in there someday, with or without the key. But I can't just off PB like that. It's not cool. Now if you don't mind, Ogdoad, I've got some mountains to spoon. _Relieza mehn coppo vessia!"_

At the utterance of the incantation, Starchy threw his head back with his mouth open wide, releasing from within a black fog into the air. Pepper watched with solemn, tired eyes as the fog trailed its way out the window, and then flicked his gaze towards the befuddled gravedigger, whom was busy rubbing the ache in his head.

"What a wad," muttered the butler.

"I'll say!" cried Starchy. "My noodle is feelin' like a chicken egg ready to burst!"

Unbeknownst to either of them, Lady Rainicorn flew by the Candy Castle with a little present with a bow held in her two hooves.


End file.
